ABCs: V is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda There are many things about Sharon that arouse Brenda - this is just one of them.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

V is for voice.

–

There are some things that are more arousing than others when it comes to Sharon. Brenda's started mentally listing them, cataloging them like evidence. Brenda gets turned on when Sharon's wearing skirts and dresses. She likes to see Sharon's legs, imagine them wrapped around a part of her body, or imagine her tongue and lips all over them. The way Sharon removes her glasses slowly does things to Brenda's body that she can't even explain. It's an odd fascination, but she knows she can't possibly be the only one that notices the way she makes the simplest thing look like a seductive art. The few time she's been able to see Sharon raise her voice was even more exciting. Brenda still remembers the fire that grew in her belly when those famous words came out of that perfect mouth. "I must go first," she had said, and even though Brenda was not having any of it, she couldn't deny that there was something completely sexy about it. The way Sharon walks is another thing that Brenda can't get enough of. Brenda has caught herself watching that too many times, so many times that she's surprised Sharon hasn't called her out on it.

The click of heels now gets Brenda's heart racing before she can even see if it's Sharon or not. When it is Sharon, Brenda always finds herself biting into her lip as she tries not to see the effects of those stiletto heels on Sharon's long legs and the rest of her. The way Sharon smells – that barely there scent that is intoxicating and barely noticeable at the same time. Brenda wants to pull Sharon to her and just inhale deeply every time she's around her. The list of things goes on and on, but there is one that is easily becoming her biggest weakness. Sharon's honey smooth voice. Sharon speaks to her as if she practices speaking each word she knows, stressing certain letters, and making Brenda hang on to every syllable. Just the other day Sharon was working a case with her – or trying to – and she was standing behind her, bending down as she spoke close to Brenda's ear. It was at that exact moment that Brenda found out that Sharon's voice could get her more aroused than she cared to be while at work.

So it's no surprise to Brenda that she's sitting next to Sharon at the bar, listening to her talk about how it would be good if they could improve their work relationship. Sharon's voice is soft and low as she leans closer to Brenda than is really necessary. Brenda unconsciously moves closer as well, concentrating solely on the way Sharon's lips push those words out. Brenda offers head nods of agreement, but she doesn't speak much. If she starts talking, that means Sharon stops, and Brenda doesn't want her to ever stop speaking to her. At some point she's going to have to, but not yet. The conversation somehow moves to things that aren't related to work and they move on to having another drink, which after a while leads to Brenda having a third, but Sharon stays with just two.

Brenda keeps staring at Sharon's mouth as she speaks and at first Sharon doesn't really pay any attention to it. But then Brenda she starts licking her lips every now and then, which is a bit distracting, and she keeps leaning closer and closer. Sharon's not sure if Brenda's aware of it, but Sharon's very aware of it. As a reaction to it, she keeps licking her own lips as she speaks in her soft, calculated tone. She can feel a heat spread across her body that is far too familiar and she has to keep reminding herself of where she is and who she's with. But that's the whole thing. Who she's with is what's making her body react the way it is. Sharon's been attracted to the blonde for years now and it seems like Brenda is intent on making holding a simple conversation the hardest thing she's ever done. It's extremely hard to focus on what she's saying when Brenda's looking at her with those lustful brown eyes and focusing intently on her lips.

Sharon stops speaking and immediately Brenda's eyes are on the green ones that are searching hers. Sharon licks her lips slowly as she uncrosses her legs. "I think I'm going to head out now," she says slowly.

Brenda takes a moment to respond because she's too focused on the way those words come out as if they stand alone – not one sentence, but several. "Really?" She looks at her watch and then back at the other woman. "It's only nine o'clock."

Sharon smiles; she can see a hopeful look in the blonde's eyes and she doesn't really want to leave, but if she stays much longer, watching Brenda get lost in her mouth, then she's sure she'll regret it. "Maybe we can do this again, but I really should get going."

Brenda pouts as she stands up. "We can walk out together," she tells her as she gets her bag and gets out enough cash to cover her drinks. Sharon hums her response and then gets her wallet so she can also pay for her drinks. Once they pay, they leave. "This was fun," Brenda chirps a little too happily, but it makes Sharon smile.

"I agree," Sharon breathes. "Perhaps it's something we can do next week," she suggests as they walk into the parking lot.

"I'd like that," she says softly as they get to Sharon's car.

"Great. Well, this is me," she tells her, her voice barely over a whisper as she looks into brown eyes that are even sparkling in the dark. Brenda doesn't say anything, but she steps closer to Sharon. Sharon's first instinct is to take a step back, but she doesn't. Instead, Sharon takes a step forward.

"I had a good time," Brenda finally says.

Sharon nods and it feels more and more like the end of a date to her. So, with that thought in mind, she leans forward a little, but not enough to be touching the other woman. It's Brenda who closes the space. It's more forceful than Sharon was expecting, but she's not complaining. Actually she's doing just the opposite as she moans into the blonde's generous mouth and pushes her tongue into her mouth after being granted permission. Sharon hasn't been kissed like this in years. Brenda's tongue is pushing back against hers, one hand in her hair, the other hand on her hip as it squeezes. Brenda pushes her against the car and kisses her roughly, passionately, and commandingly. Sharon gives the woman all control over the kiss, not caring that they are standing in a public parking lot, kissing like a couple of teenagers. She can't be bothered by that when she's wanted this for so long and her knees are getting weak and her panties wet.

Brenda feels a rush of heat sweep over her as her tongue finds every part of Sharon's mouth that is sensitive to her touch. Sharon's mouth tastes just as good as she thought it would. Her lips are much softer, though, but that's a plus. Brenda always assumed Sharon would be a good kisser – there's just something about Sharon's mouth that said that – and she's glad to find out she was right. She moans into Sharon's mouth as the other woman pulls her by her neck. Her hand starts sliding down Sharon's thigh, touching her through her skirt. Sharon groans and pulls back from the kiss, but Brenda's hand doesn't stop. She keeps going down her thigh until Sharon's leg lifts up and then Sharon pulls Brenda back to her mouth. But when Brenda's hand is on thigh, touching her through her stockings, Sharon pulls back again to moan and stop her.

"We have to stop before this gets out of control," she breathes.

Brenda moans. Sharon's voice is even hotter when she's breathless. "It's already out of control," Brenda whispers, wanting to slide her hand up Sharon's thigh so badly that it hurts her because she knows they're outside and anyone can see.

Sharon closes her eyes as she focuses on the fingertips pushing into her skin. "Come home with me," she whispers.

It sounds like both a plea and an order, which is another thing Brenda's going to have to add to her mental list of things that arouse her about this woman. Brenda pushes Sharon's leg down to the ground, silently sending her an okay. She leans forward and kisses her again, quickly, but enough to make Sharon moan again. "Can you give me a ride?" she asks when she pulls back. Sharon nods and slides away. Brenda takes a deep breath and walks to the other side of the car, getting in and closing the door quickly.

Sharon takes a deep breath as she sits down in her seat. She's uncomfortably wet and her pulse is racing. She puts the key into the ignition and starts the car as she feels Brenda's eyes all over her body. She turns to Brenda and isn't surprised to see those warm brown eyes traveling the length of her legs, coming up to the exposed part of her thigh. Sharon takes another one of those deep breaths and then puts the car in to drive and both her hands on the steering wheel. Sharon decides to try to hold a conversation to keep her mind clear, but that only makes things worse. Brenda's listening, but that's where the problem is. In the small space of the car Sharon's voice is the only thing Brenda hears other than the sound of traffic and it's making her want to touch Sharon like it always does. After a while that's what she's doing.

At a stop light, Brenda's mouth ends up on Sharon's ear, sucking and biting it. Sharon's having a hard time keeping her eyes from rolling back as the blonde assaults one of the most sensitive spots on her body. Her grip on the steering wheel is tight and it's making her knuckles turn white. She moans and pushes her head closer to Brenda, watching the light and praying that it doesn't turn green any time soon. Of course that's not the case, though. It's the sounds of horns that finally makes Brenda pull away and Sharon start to drive. Sharon's chest is rising and falling quickly as she stares out the windshield, focusing hardly on the cars around her as she tries to push away the high level of arousal in her body. But that doesn't last long either because, apparently, Brenda never learned how hard it is to drive when someone has their hand halfway up your skirt. Sharon's thighs squeeze tightly together, trapping the blonde's hand.

"I can't drive like this," she tells her in a moan.

Brenda grins and pulls her hand away. "How much longer?" she asks as she shifts in her seat, feeling the dampness between her legs.

"We'll be there soon," she tells her. "Not soon enough, but soon," she mutters.

"I don't know how much longer I can control myself," Brenda admits. She's always been a bit impulsive and it isn't any different when it comes to sex. Sharon steals a look at Brenda quickly and then focuses on her driving again. Brenda lets out a puff of air and starts unbuttoning her sweater as they get closer and closer to Sharon's house.

The two of them barely make it into the house before clothes are coming off and lips are locked in a hungry kiss. Brenda pushes Sharon up against the door once it's closed and kisses her hardly. Sharon moans as she steps out of her shoes and then Brenda does the same. Brenda's lips leave Sharon's and starts moving down to her neck. Sharon moans and reaches around to the back of Brenda's dress until she finds a zipper. As she's pulling down the zipper, Brenda starts to suck on the hollow of her neck. Sharon lets out a throaty moan and yanks at Brenda's dress, desperately trying to get the blonde's clothes off. Brenda gives her room to get the dress off and then pushes back against her, sucking hardly.

"Don't leave a mark," she moans, but it's useless because she knows she's probably already done that. Brenda's tongue swirls over the heated spot on her neck and then she sucks a spot further up. Brenda's attacking her neck and fumbling with the buttons on her shirt at the same time. Sharon shrieks a little when teeth scrape against her neck. "You're gonna leave a mark."

"Want me to stop?" Brenda asks against her skin as she gets the last button of her shirt undone.

"Please don't," she whispers. Brenda lets out a soft sound that's almost a giggle and continues her attack on her neck. Sharon pushes her hips forward and reaches behind her to unzip her own skirt and then moves back so it can fall off her.

Brenda feels Sharon's hands under her slip, pulling it up and she's going to have to move away, but she doesn't want to leave the woman's neck. She moans as she finally does pull back, sucking her skin roughly one last time so the sheer slip can be pulled over her head. She looks at Sharon and then her eyes travel Sharon's body. She moans and then looks up into Sharon's darkening green eyes. She moves forward and then kisses her lips in a bruising kiss. Sharon's wearing her button down shirt, all the buttons open and her black bra trapping her breasts, which Brenda's not going to let stay on much longer. She's also wearing a pair of matching panties and a lace garter belt that's holding up her knee-high stockings. As Brenda's kissing her soundly and roughly, she adds garter belts to her mental list.

Sharon's hands are taken into Brenda's and brought above her head on the door. Sharon whimpers into the younger woman's mouth when she feels Brenda's angular hips push against her, rotating. Brenda pulls back from the kiss, biting her lip as she does so. Brenda licks her lips slowly as she looks into Sharon's eyes and Sharon can feel herself growing impossibly aroused as each second painfully goes by. She tries to pull her hands free, but Brenda squeezes her wrist tighter. Sharon's eyes get a little bigger and Brenda smirks slightly.

"Let me touch you," she pleads in a voice that can't be described as anything other than sexy.

Brenda moans to herself as she bites into her lip. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Say please," Brenda whispers. Sharon glares at her and Brenda tightens the hold on her wrists and pushes her body hardly against her again. "Say please," she repeats.

Sharon moans and rubs her lips together. "Let me touch you," she repeats more sternly and it's clear she's not going to let Brenda have the upper hand, even if the blonde's already taken control so far.

Brenda leans forward and licks the length of Sharon's neck slowly, only using the tip of her tongue. Sharon's head lolls back, exposing more of her neck and given Brenda better access. Brenda makes zigzag lines until she reaches her ear. "Do you want to touch me?" she asks in a purr that makes her southern accent come out more.

Sharon moans; she's always had a thing for Brenda's voice when it was thicker with her southern twang. Sharon doesn't answer right away, which makes Brenda nip at her ear. "Yes," she breathes.

"Then why don't you just say please, then I'll let you?!" Brenda's sure that if Sharon keeps breathing against her that she'll cave whether the woman says please like she wants or not.

Sharon turns her head slightly so her mouth is pressed against Brenda's ear. "Please," she husks, her voice dripping with arousal.

Brenda releases her hands, but doesn't move away. Sharon doesn't mind, though. She slides her hands over Brenda's arms, across her shoulders, and then down to the clasp of her bra. She unclasps it and then continues down the slope of her back, not worrying with actually getting the bra off. She slides her hands down until she's cupping Brenda's ass through her panties. Brenda moans against Sharon's ear and the older of the two squeezes her firm ass and pulls her impossibly close. The blonde moans again and sucks the other woman's ear into the heat of her mouth, running her tongue over it and then sucking it. Sharon moans and pushes her leg between Brenda's, lifting it up until the only thing between it and Brenda's center is the thin material of her panties. Sharon can feel how hot and wet she is and it makes her growl lowly.

Brenda pulls back and her bra slides off her arms, but she doesn't give Sharon the chance to enjoy her breasts yet. She pulls off Sharon's shirt, letting it fall to the floor. "Turn around," she whispers and Sharon does it immediately. Brenda places kisses on Sharon's shoulders as she undoes the clasps of her bra. She pushes it off her shoulders and Sharon leans off the door so it can fall off. Brenda looks down and realizes that Sharon's actually wearing a thong, which makes this a million times hotter. She drops kisses along her back as she drops down to her knees.

Sharon moans softly and turns her head so she can look over her shoulder. "You know, I do have a bed," she tells her, her voice higher than usual as Brenda's tongue traces the garter belt.

"The night is still young," she husks.

Sharon moans and closes her eyes as the blonde's lips move over the curve of her ass, kissing and leaving little bite marks as she goes down to her thighs. Sharon rests against the door, her nipples pressed against the coolness, getting hard like little rocks. She feels Brenda's hands sliding up her legs, one on each leg. She breathes heavily through her parted lips as she feels the blonde's wet tongue lick behind her knee through the sheer stockings. She trembles slightly and she does it again, sucking slowly and then doing the same to the other one. Brenda's hands continue to go up her legs and then her thighs as her mouth teases parts of her that are hidden under the stockings. Brenda gets to the thong and slowly starts to pull it down. Sharon immediately feels the cool air hit her heated center and makes a soft purring sound as the blonde helps her step out of the thong.

"Turn back around; I wanna see you," she whispers from her place on her knees. Sharon turns around slowly, looking down at her with those most lustful look she's ever seen. "You're so beautiful," she purrs. Standing there in nothing other than a garter belt and stockings, Sharon still manages to look just as graceful as ever. Brenda smiles at Sharon and then runs her hands up the fronts of her thighs.

Sharon sees the hungry look in Brenda's eyes as she raises up, her mouth coming closer and closer to where Sharon wants it. She trembles ever so slightly, anticipation and arousal mixing in her. Sharon watches very closely as Brenda's tongue starts at one of her thighs, licking over the strap of the garter belt and then she makes her way up closer and closer. Sharon's thigh quivers under her touch and she has to grip the door handle to keep herself from either falling or pulling Brenda's head to her. Brenda doesn't stop until her face is no more than an inch away from where Sharon's aching. Brenda's eyes and Sharon's eyes meet as the blonde's tongue darts out her mouth for a moment, only long enough to swipe right over Sharon's clit, tasting her arousal that has spread all over her center.

Sharon gasps sharply because she wasn't exactly expecting that. An electric-like feeling shoots through her entire body and she licks her lips quickly. "Please. Please," she whispers, begging.

Brenda almost smirks because Sharon said please without her even asking her to. She'll never fully understand why she finds the other woman using her manners so arousing, but it is what it is. But this isn't a time for smirking. No, this is a time for Brenda to finally get what she's been wanting, which is Sharon. She wants Sharon and the woman is standing in front of her, practically naked, and wanting her most likely more than she wants her. She uses her hands to spread Sharon's legs wider and the older woman rests one hand on her shoulder to keep her balance. Brenda puts one of her hands on Sharon's stomach, helping her stand up against the door.

Brenda blows her breath against the wetness that covers Sharon's heated center. Sharon lets out a shaky breath and rubs her lips together as a soft moan comes from her throat. Brenda's tongue slowly licks up her center. Sharon groans loudly as she grips Brenda's shoulder and the door handle tightly. She's not exactly sure they'll be able to do this up against the door, but she's not thinking about stopping the blonde as her tongue slides between her wet folds, moving up to her clit. She gasps again when the flat of Brenda's tongue barely swipes at her throbbing clit. The blonde moans against her and then does it again, light and teasingly. Sharon croons and bucks her hips. The blonde's tongue is moving in more directions than Sharon can even think of and it's both devilish and heavenly.

Brenda spells her name with her tongue against her clit, humming a little every time she takes a break and sucks the nub into her mouth. She slides the hand on Sharon's stomach up until she's cupping her breast. She gives it a little squeeze as she wraps her lips around the bundle of nerves. She moans loudly against her and she can feel Sharon's nails dig into her as the vibrations are sent through her. Brenda rolls her lips over the nub and then pulls back slowly as Sharon moans and follows her with her hips. Brenda smiles to herself at the need in Sharon's movements. She immediately moves her mouth back to her heated center. She lets her tongue slide up and down her center, gathering her wetness on her tongue. She tastes delicious and foreign. Brenda enjoys it very much.

Sharon's having a hard time catching her breath. Brenda's teasing her as she comes close to her clit and doesn't touch it, and when she almost plunges her tongue into her entrances, but only slightly dips in. It's driving her crazy. "Jesus Christ! I need to feel you inside me," she shrieks. "In me, in me, in me. NOW!"

Brenda moans at the way her voice is so demanding, needy, and laced with sexual desire. She moves her tongue down to the warm canal and pushes it inside of her, instantly feeling a warmth around her. She moans softly and slowly licks upwards with her tongue, tasting the thick wetness on her tongue. Sharon's nails scratch into her shoulder and Brenda starts to roll the nipple that's between two of her fingers. She moans against Sharon as she continues to lick Sharon's core, coming out every now and then to pay a little attention to the woman's pulsating clit. She finds out that Sharon moans louder when she sucks lightly on her clit, but she bucks her hips hardly when she flicks her tongue against it in a teasing way. When Brenda's tongue is inside her, well, then Sharon's legs tremble and she rolls her hips down.

"Ooh, that feels good," she purrs, which sends a shiver down Brenda's back as she wiggles her tongue inside her. Sharon's eyes squeeze tightly and she lets out a screaming sound before she pushes her hips downward, seeking more of something. Brenda's mouth moves to her clit again and she flicks her tongue over it a few times before pulling it into her hot mouth. Sharon croons, arching forward as she holds on to the door tightly. "Fingers," she cries out as her hips buck. "Use your fingers!"

Brenda moans against Sharon's clit, loving the way her voice takes on a sharpness when she's telling her what she wants. Brenda makes room for her hand and easily slides in one finger, swirling it around the warm cocoon. She caress her silky walls slowly as she lightly flicks her tongue over her clit. She makes a circular motion with her finger, twirling it inside her so she can feel her completely. She likes the warmth and the wetness. She enjoys the way her walls are sucking around her finger, pulling her back whenever she pulls away. She moans and sucks Sharon's clit back into her mouth and curves her single finger up. She finds what she's looking for and flicks it with the tip of her finger. As her finger teases the rough patch of skin, her lips suck harder on the nub between them.

"Fuck," she curses in a wail as she moves her hand from Brenda's shoulder to her head. She wraps her hand up in her hair and pushes her face against her as she rolls against her. Brenda moans against her and it sends vibrations through her that intensifies everything Brenda's making her feel. "Please! Please! Please!" Sharon begs, unclear of what she's begging for, but knowing she needs more. She needs more of everything.

Brenda adds a third finger and as soon as she does, Sharon shrieks and bucks her hips so hard that Brenda falls back slightly. Brenda, not wanting that to happen again, pulls Sharon down to the floor. She rolls them over so Sharon's on her back and then she pushes those two fingers right back into her. Brenda can see Sharon a lot easier now. Her body is flushed and sweaty and her chest rises and falls quickly as she breathes heavily. Brenda moans and thrusts her fingers in and out of Sharon's core. Sharon keeps her eyes on Brenda as she rocks back and forth on the rug, most likely setting herself up for some burns, but Brenda knows she can't control it.

"Come here," Sharon breathes and Brenda comes to her, still moving her fingers inside her. Sharon moans and pulls Brenda's mouth down to her, kissing her deeply. Sharon slides her hand down Brenda's body until she can slide her hand between them and into her panties. Brenda bites her lip when her fingers slide against her clit roughly. She pulls back from the kiss to let out a deep moan as she pushes her fingers harder and harder into Sharon. Sharon's head falls back, her neck exposing. Brenda starts to suck on it as her fingers push in and out of her liquid heat. "Mmmmmm. You feel so good inside me," she purrs.

Brenda moans and scrapes her teeth over Sharon's neck. The older woman rolls tight circles over her clit as she screeches and Brenda bites her neck. Sharon whimpers and bucks upward. Brenda feels Sharon roll her fingers harder, feeling them roll in her wetness, making her rock and roll her hips as she leans over her. Her own fingers curve up inside Sharon, swiping back and forth over that sensitive spot. Sharon moans loudly and Brenda looks up at her as her tongue travels the length of her neck. Sharon turns her head to the side and Brenda's tongue makes it way to the older woman's ear, where she sucks and nibbles as their bodies rock against each other and their fingers work to get the other off.

"Mmmmm," Sharon moans loudly as she pinches Brenda's clit between her fingers, Brenda moans in her ear, a piercing sound that makes Sharon moan as well.

Brenda's close, close way too fast. She's always been able to orgasm much faster when it was her clit being stimulated. She moans against Sharon's ear and works her wrist faster and harder. She can feel Sharon's walls contracting tightly around her as she pushes as deep as her fingers will go. Sharon moans loudly and rubs against her pulsating clit faster and faster. She feels one of Sharon's stocking clad legs against her body, trying to pull her closer. She doesn't see how that's possible with the slightly awkward way she's draped over Sharon's body, one of her legs sort of raised so Sharon can touch her.

"I need-uhm... Mmmmm."

Brenda looks over at Sharon and places a kiss on her neck. "Tell me what you need," she whispers. "I can do it," she assures her.

Sharon's breath hitches when Brenda's fingers push into her. Sharon's eyes roll back as she arches up. "Mmmm. Right there," she moans in a voice that Brenda's never heard before. Brenda's fingers are roughly stroking that patch of flesh deep inside Sharon."Fuck... _There_."

"That's what you need? This?" Brenda purrs into Sharon's ear as she rolls her hips down harder, forcing Sharon's fingers harder on her clit.

"Yeah," she hisses. "Hard," she breathes. "I like it..." Sharon shrieks when Brenda lifts up slightly so her fingers can slam into her harder.

"Rough," Brenda drawls, smirking. "You like it rough."

Sharon lets out a cry, unable to breathe and talk at the same time, so she just nods. She closes her eyes and moans loudly, trying to keep her fingers moving against Brenda's clit as she rolls her hips downward. Sharon's so close, so close that her body feels like it's as hot as an inferno. Brenda's fingers are pushing harder and harder in her, fingers hitting _that_ spot each time, and her breath is coming out in hot, wet pants against Sharon's neck. The two of them rock and moan together, getting closer and closer to the release their bodies are welcoming.

Sharon shrieks and actually feels her toes curling back, which has only ever happened to a handful of times. "God. Oh, God. Mmmmmm. So good. So good. God … _Aaarrgghh_ … Brenda, please. Please, please, please."

Brenda's eyes are squeezed shut as she rocks back and forth. At some point Sharon's fingers were replaced with the woman's thigh. Brenda can feel the strap of the garter belt digging into her, but the pleasure she feels outweighs it. Sharon's voice when she's begging during sex is one that Brenda prays she can hear again. It's throaty and full of desire. Brenda rocks her fingers in roughly once, twice, a third time and Sharon's body jerks, her chest and torso rising up. Brenda watches and listens to her as she comes undone. A thin sheet of sweat covers her flushed body and she moans lowly and deeply, her voice straining. Brenda's right behind her, her orgasm making her fall over Sharon's body, breathing heavily as she lies on top of her.

Sharon lets out a deep breath and opens her eyes. She slides her hand up Brenda's sweaty back, up to her hair. Brenda purrs in her ear and Sharon hums softly. She kisses Brenda's shoulder and then closes her eyes. Brenda lifts her head and turns it so she's facing Sharon. Sharon feels Brenda's warm, wet lips press against her cheek and then peck her lips. Sharon hums again and opens her eyes, smiling softly. Brenda smiles widely and places another kiss to her lips and then lays her head back down.

"So, how about we get to that bed you were talkin' 'bout?"

Sharon smiles. "What's the rush?" she breathes, rolling them over. "Like you said, the night is young," she purrs as she moves her mouth to kiss Brenda's lips.

"Mmmm," Brenda moans into the kiss and soon they get lost in the moment.

The End.

Thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
